Babymagic
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: I didn't know which Rating this should go under, so I chose T. Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, would I?


_**Klarion and Zatanna might be OOC a bit. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

If only people saw what Teekl did. The cat saw the Zatanna was more than willing to get her father back and she also saw Klarion was more than willing to give her the means to do so, help her if he was convinced enough.

But that wasn't the only thing. Teekl saw that the teen was ready to carry little magic kittens. It was obvious, the 'Team' didn't see it. Zatanna's sire, Zatara saw it coming a decade away, that was why he was so protective over her.

Well, until recently. He had become possessed by Nabu. What no one understood was that Klarion felt bad about that. He was making up for that by secretly protecting her. That is, until now.

Klarion just had to reveal them. He sneezed. He sneezed when a leaf from the bush brushed up against his nose. The noise startled the magic wielding girl, you'd be scared too if you heard what sounded like a kitten sneezing out of nowhere.

She was so scared, she yelled "_Eb ouy dneirf ro eof, emoc tuo fo gnidih dna llet em yhw ruoy ereh!_"(Be you friend or foe, come out of hiding and tell me why your here!)

Klarion walked out of hiding and, while holding his hands on top of his head, said "It's me, Klarion." He paused, letting it sink in and looking surprised the magic female didn't attack him right away, before he continued

"I only came here, because, well, I.." His voice trailed. Teekl found this so strange. Normally Klarion didn't know when to shut up! But now, he was acting, well he was acting like she had his tongue!

Zatanna, Teekl believed was her name, reached into the sleeve of her clothes and pulled out a rope made completely of handkerchiefs. She pulled it back like it was a whip and when she threw her arm forwards, the tied-together hankercheifs acted like a snake and yet a lasso at the same time.

They bound Klarion's hands and legs together, surprising the Chaos lord as he fell face first onto the ground. Klarion laughed "I should have known. Being daddy's little girl means you know all of his tricks."

This seemed to enrage the girl. She said something in a foreign language that the bindings on Klarion seem to have understood. She said "Lega diventare soffocante stretta!" (Binds become suffocatingly tight!).

The binds on Klarion squished him. As Klarion was squirming to get out of the binds, Zatanna yelled "_Llet em yhw ruoy ereh! Won_!" (Tell me why your here! Now!)

"I came here to say I've been the one protecting you! I've felt bad about your father being possessed by Fate! No one was supposed to get hurt, let alone possessed by Nabu! I'm sorry!"

The words were forced from Klarion's mouth so suddenly and they were filled with such emotion that Zatanna was shocked so much that she released the binds off of Klarion, but he didn't move. Neither did Teekl, she just watched.

Klarion looked up at Zatanna. Zatanna looked down at Klarion. Niether one spoke, until "I'm so sorry Babymagic. I'm so sorry." Klarion said, before turning to Teekl and saying "Teekl, come, we've.."

"Wait." The voice stopped Klarion's movement towards his cat. What made Klarion shudder was the feeling of arms around his waist and someone, Teekl saw it was Zatanna, pressed against his back.

"Thank you." Zatanna said, releasing Klarion and turning away as Klarion turned back around to look at her. She took a deep breath before looking Klarion in the eye and continuing as a tear fell down her face

"Thank you for apologizing. A lot of people have told me their sorry for what happened to my dad. But I needed to hear it from you."

Klarion smiled, ever so slightly, as he raised his hand and wiped a tear from her eye, cupping that cheek in his hand

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Babymagic, if there's anything I can do." Klarion paused, taking a breath "I'll free your father from Fate. I'll destroy the Light. I'll do anything if it will make you smile again."

Zatanna put a hand on Klarion's cheek and inched closer to his face. She stopped an inch away from his lips and whispered "You could love me."

"As you wish, _my_ Babymagic." Klarion cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the lips. They stayed locked at their lips under the moonlight, unaware that Teekl was thinking: _Those two would make the cutest litter of kittens ever._


End file.
